hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth Wall
Labyrinth Wall (迷宮壁 Meikyuu Heki) is the first track from the Matenrō -Aural Medicine- album, performed by Jakurai Jinguji. Track Info * Lyrics: GADORO * Composition/Arrangement: Masaru Yokoyama * Vocals: Jakurai Jinguji Lyrics |-|English= My name is Jakurai Jinguji, representing Matenrō What a delightfully ominous stage we have here Perfect for causing a sensation And for artistic appreciation The immeasurable blood and tears I have shed have become a source of inspiration For my very soul And I find that as difficult to admit As it is to count my nigh-infinite feelings Upon my very finite digits Unable to see even that which lay just before me The chewed off slivers of my fingernails Looked almost like tiny crescent moons Lest my soul be chilled by tepid circumstance I dared to walk the path of ice Do we die that we might live? Or do we live simply to die? If there is an answer, it is the latter That is the purpose we are given However, I have seen with my own eyes The bodies battered and broken of the countless souls Who have mistaken that very purpose for mere suffering Even cats and dogs experience pain, true And on this Earth we, foolish humans, rule The very freedom of our circumstance binds us And compels us to seek happiness Yet none of us is born with the power to thrive on our own The expression of which is music Whether we fear The inevitable disappointment of tomorrow or long for it The hands of the clock will never tick backward Knowing this, the streets still bustle with life Every soul in the crowd will pass on one day or another Perhaps tomorrow, perhaps even this very moment In which case, this is no time to laugh No time to remain silent There is no right answer But I cannot help but seek one One cannot help but sneer at the thought But life is fleeting Thus I hope that when my life draws to a close I go out laughing Tell me, where is it that we go when we die? This place forever unknown to us, the living How is it that our round world has such sharp edges? Why is it that we continue to hate and fight? Is life itself a reason for living? What is happiness? Searching for it without even knowing the answer It brings laughter to my lips I see you looking on with scornful chuckles As I’m sure you know Once one person starts, the rest will follow in kind The chains binding you will catch you unawares And steal away your bodily autonomy And even if you cover your ears Reality continues to push through There are myriad voices and expressions For which twelve hues are insufficient to capture Do you remember reaching out for that single ray of hope? With the rampant absurdity of this world Who wouldn’t want to laugh? Who wouldn’t want to dream? Surely you know that even those Who laid down their lives desired to live Tell me, where is it that we go when we die? This place forever unknown to us, the living How is it that our round world has such sharp edges? Why is it that we continue to hate and fight? No one has the answers to give Lonely as you may be You will endure the pain and force yourself through Even if you must struggle, you must continue to live Skepticism is a necessity as well–– Do not drown yourselves in sweet sympathy Tend your own wounds Even as the eras change, human nature never does Even the most bitter of experiences Inevitably become sweet as honey in time My eyes can no longer bear the sight Of people beaten and broken down By envy, enmity, and abuse Should your unsteady emotions steady themselves Take to your feet As a rain of tears flows heavily from your open eyes, do not place your faith in honeyed words Strive for higher truth You don't need to worry You surely have the eyes of the blind upon you Do no harm by speaking not a single word Do not lose sight of yourself And become a prisoner to preconceived notions In this very moment, you are dreaming with your eyes open wide Look to now––no––look to me as I am now The vast sky looking down Upon our tiny blue marble with laughter Look up from there to the heavens And pray to find a place of solace The walls of the labyrinth that surrounds us It seems it will still take quite some time yet to escape them Life itself is full of pain. And that answer pains me even now, as we humans are doomed to continue fighting Life is a constant battle No words are pretty enough to erase that reality Sink your teeth into the bitter tastes of failure and defeat With the strength to take pride in your weakness And the weakness to take pride in your strength And continue to fight on today |-|Romaji= Watakushi ga matenrou daihyou Jinguji Jakurai Oatsuraemuki no jaakunaru suteiji Kokode issekiwotoujiru Soshite geijutsu wo omonjiru Ikudotonaku nagashite kita chi ya namida Sorera wa itsushika kate to nari chikara ni naru To wa, kesshite ii gatai, Yubiori kazoete mo mata kiriganai, omoi Mesaki no koto ga miezu kami chigitta tsume no saki Marude sore wa chiisana mikadzuki Namanurui kankyou ni samenu you Watakushi wa aete itetsuita michi wo erabu Ikiru tame ni shinu ka moshikuwa shinu Tame ni ikiru ka, kotaenaraba kousha, Sora ga watashitachi no shukumeida Daga, miwokezuru imi wo hakichigaete, Kono miwohorobosu tami wo kono me de nanri mo mite kita Inu ya neko ni datte mochiron itami wa sonzai suru Orokana ningen ni yotteshihai sa reta kono chikyuu Jiyuuna genjou ni koso ni shibararae, Shiawase wo misadame, mizukara no chikarade Wa ikiru koto wa touteifukanouda Hyogen sura ongaku Kawari hae no nai asu wo machinozomu ka osoreru ka Dochira ni seyo tokei no hari wa hidari ni wa susumanai Wakatteru, machinami wa sawai deru Zatto ni magirekonda min tachi mo izure ikitaeru Ashita kamo shirenai Iya ima kamo shirenai Dato surya waratte rarenai Damatte wa i rarenai Seikai wa nai, daga oimotome hashiritai Azawarai mo shikatanai, seimei wa hakanai Naraba kono mihitotsude Shinu chokuzen ni wa waraitai Naa? Shindara doko ni mukaun darou Ikite iru watashi ra ni wakari wa shinai basho Chikyuu wa naze marui no ni togatte irun darou Nikushimi wo daki, igamiai wo kurikaesu no? Ikiru koto ga ikigai ka? Shiawase to wa nani ka? Sagashite iru tsumorinanoni wakaranai mama nante Warawa setekureru na Wasawarau tte mi teru yatsu Dareka ga ikeba mata sawagitaterun darou? Itsushika, tsunaga reta cheen de miugoki mo torezu, Fusaga reta komaku demo tsutaetai Riaru ga aru Jyuu ni shoku no shikisai ja osamari kirenai Hodo no nan shurui no koe ya hyoujou ga aru Hitosuhi mo koumyou Te wo nobasu, kioku ni mo nokoru no? Ima mo nao, habikitteru yo no juhouri, daredatte waraitai Dare datte yumemitai Naa iki taeta aitsudatte ikirakatta hazudaro Naa? Shindara doko ni mukaun darou Ikite iru watashi ra ni wakari wa shinai basho Chikyuu wa naze marui no ni togatte irun darou Nikushimi wo daki, igamiai wo kurikaesu no? Dare mo oshietekureru yaku nante naku Kodoku demo mi wo kezuri oimotomeru sube wo shiru Agaitemo ikite yare Utagai mo hitsuyouda Kizu no name ai wa sezu, mizukara de chi wo arae Jidai ga kawarou to, hito no magokoro wa kawaranaikara Nigai keiken mo amai mitsu ni kitto naru Shitto ya netami hibou chuushou Ni haiboku wo kissuru make zama nado Watashi wa kore ijou wa mitakunai Fuanteina joucho ga antei shite mo tachiagare Kaigan suru mabuta kara tare ochiru namidaame, nariagare, Kotesaki no kotoba ni wa shinrai wanai Mienu mono ga kitto mi teru nani mo shinpai wana Issai hakai sezu ni umu mo iwa senai Kisei gainen ni torawarete jibun wo miushinau na Doukou wo hira ta mama de ima mo yume wo miteru Ima ni mi tokede wanaku ima no watashiwomite kure, Semai kono chikyuu jou wo mioroshite warau na hiroi sora Soko kara miagete tenni negai sagasu ikoinoba “Meikyuuheki no raibirinsuury waru Nukedasu tame ni madamada jikan wa kakari souda Ikiutoiukoto wa itainda. Sono kotae ni ima mo nao modae, Watashitachi ninga wa arasoi wo kurikaeshi teru Jinsei wa kachimakenanda Kireigoto wa tsuuyou shinai Yowasa wo jifu suru koto no tsuyo sa Tsuyo sa wo jifu suru koto no yowa sa Zasetsu ya haiboku, no aji wo Kamishime kui shibarinagara kyou mo tachimukau yo |-|Kanji= 「私が麻天狼代表神宮寺寂雷。御誂え向きの邪悪なるステージ。 ここで一石を投じる。そして芸術を重んじる。幾度となく流してきた血や涙、 それらはいつしか糧となり力になる。とは、決して言い難い、 指折り数えてもまたきりがない、思い。目先のことが見えず 噛みちぎった爪の先、まるでそれは小さな三日月。 生温い環境に冷めぬよう、私はあえて凍てついた道を選ぶ。」 生きる為に死ぬかもしくは死ぬ為に生きるか、答えならば後者、 それが私たちの宿命だ、だが、身を削る意味を履き違えて、 この身を滅ぼす民をこの目で何人も見てきた。 犬や猫にだって勿論痛みは存在する。 愚かな人間によって支配されたこの地球、自由な現状にこそに縛られ、 幸せを見定め、自らの力では生きることは到底不可能だ。 表現すら音楽。変わり映えのない明日を待ち望むか怖れるか どちらにせよ時計の針は左には進まない。 分かってる、街並みは騒いでる。雑踏に紛れこんだ民達もいずれ息絶える。 明日かもしれない。いや今かもしれない。だとすりゃ笑ってられない。 黙ってはいられない。正解はない、だが追い求め走りたい。 嘲笑いも仕方ない、生命は儚い、ならばこの身一つで 死ぬ直前には笑いたい。 なあ？死んだら何処に向かうんだろう。 生きている私らに分かりはしない場所。 地球は何故丸いのに尖っているんだろう。 憎しみを抱き、啀み合いを繰り返すの？ 生きることが生きがいか？幸せとは何か？ 探しているつもりなのに分からないままなんて、笑わせてくれるな。 嘲笑って見てる奴。誰かが逝けばまた騒ぎ立てるんだろう？ いつしか、繋がれたチェーンで身動きも取れず、 塞がれた鼓膜でも伝えたいリアルがある。 12色の色彩じゃ収まりきれないほどの何種類の声や表情がある。 一筋の光明、手を伸ばす、記憶にも残るの？ 今も尚、蔓延ってる世の不条理、誰だって笑いたい。誰だって夢見たい。 なあ息絶えたアイツだって生きたかったはずだろ。 なあ？死んだら何処に向かうんだろう。 生きている私らには分かりはしない場所。 地球は何故丸いのに尖っているんだろう。 憎しみを抱き、啀み合いを繰り返すの？ 誰も教えてくれる訳なんてなく。 孤独でも身を削り追い求める術を知る。 足掻いても生きてやれ。疑いも必要だ、 傷の舐め合いはせず、自らで血を洗え。 時代が変わろうと、人の真心は変わらないから。 苦い経験も甘い蜜にきっとなる。 嫉妬や妬み誹謗中傷に敗北を喫する負けざまなど 私はこれ以上は見たくない。 不安定な情緒が安定しても立ち上がれ。 開眼する瞼から垂れ落ちる涙雨、成り上がれ、 小手先の言葉には信頼はない。 見えぬ者がきっと見てる何も心配はない。 一切破壊せずに有無も言わせない。 既成概念に囚われて自分を見失うな。 瞳孔を開いたままで今も夢を見てる。 今に見とけではなく今の私を見てくれ、 狭いこの地球上を見下ろして笑うな広い空。 そこから見上げて天に願い探す憩いの場。 「迷宮壁のラビリンスウォール。 抜け出すためにまだまだ時間はかかりそうだ。 生きるということは痛いんだ。その答えに今もなお悶え、 私達人間は争いを繰り返してる。 人生は勝ち負けなんだ。綺麗事は通用しない。 弱さを自負することの強さ、強さを自負することの弱さ、 挫折や敗北、の味を噛み締め食い縛りながら今日も立ち向かうよ。」 Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Matenrou Category:Solo Song